


The Knight and The Prince

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Series: Tumblr shit [2]
Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff, M/M, Prince samuel, Short & Sweet, Sir Wagner the Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: @therealswanqueen's (Tumblr account) request for me:"I wish you would write a fic where Sammy is a prince and Danny is a knight who's in charge of looking after him and they fall in love because #epic boyfriends you know ❤"
Relationships: Sam Kiszka/Danny Wagner
Series: Tumblr shit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738981
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	The Knight and The Prince

"Sir Wagner, would you please escort me to my chambers? I have some paperwork I need to attend to, please, excuse me," Prince Samuel said, addressing the second half of his sudden exclamation towards the dinner guests his father had invited that evening. 

He recieved smiles and nods all around, wrangling from polite acceptance to barely contained amusement. It was a little unusual for a young man such as the Prince to request constant company like he did -- most youths preferred to style themselves as independent and beyond the need for a knight's protection, instead regalung everyone within earshot with the fabricated tales of their prowess in battle. Then again, there had been an increase in unsavory types seen prowling around the castle gates; perhaps the Prince simply wanted to be sure he wouldn't become a ransom for his kingdom. 

The Knight, Sir Wagner, who's back had been resting against a stone pillar while he chatted with fellow warriors, immediately straightened and bid his friends farewell. With a borderline intimate smile, the two strolled leisurely down the road of tables and out the double doors of the castle's main hall, the knight always two steps behind his prince. 

Once beyond the social expectations of his father's friends and allies, the pair matched their paces. No one else was roaming the halls at this hour; instead, every servant busied themselves with food and cleanliness in the main hall, while every other knight and guard either enjoyed the festivities or stood watch on the castle walls. 

No one was there to see their hands link, their steps quicken as they neared the Prince's chambers, or the excitement in their eyes flicker as they passed torch after torch. The only one to see them was the old medicinal man Albus, who pretended that his nearsightedness blocked the image if the two secret lovers from his mind. He chuckled at how sneaky they thought they were in the throes of young love and continued on his nightly stroll, now lost in memories of Gloria and her auburn hair that had flowed like fire in the sunlight as she laughed with him. 

The heavy oak door creaked open and then closed; their heavy tunics and breaches were shed, first the Prince's fine silken embroidery then the knight's sturdier but just as quality suede; touches lingered and names - improper, first names - were sighed.

The Knight and The Prince. The treasure and it's protector. The lover and the beloved -- together at last, in the safety of candlelight and thick stone walls and the absence of judgemental eyes.


End file.
